The days of Judgement
by immortus
Summary: Caine and Sam soren are to be judged for their crimes as the FAYZ wall has come down. They are finding it hard to adapt for normal life and are haunted by the terrors of the past. Sam's nightmare soon comes true. He will be judged for his crimes. LATER IN STORY CONTAINS MILD LEMONS. WILL NOT BE BLAMED AS I HAVE WARNED YOU. MILD LEMONS NOTHING HARDCORE. :)
1. chapter 1

"Hey Astrid"

"Hey sam"

"I was thinking about us...I mean...are you my um...friend or more of a friend...?". Sam laughed. Astrid stood still embarresed.

"ok then" Astrid began to walk off.

"Stop! Stop..." sam replied.

Sam you suck at this don't you?"

I...I...

"Sam come back when you unglue your lips!"

"I..I...shit!" He watched Astrid walk away and meet up with another guy called Tayo. He hated Tayo. He was a idiotic pea brained little git and he hated Sam. Not in front of Astrid of course...No he never was mean when Astrid was around...he was stealing Astrid away from me and you SAM, You don't do a bloody thing to stop it!.

The FAYZ wall had recently come down and all the kids were given lots of gifts from their families for "coping" with the problem. Coping? I suppose burning buildings and eating pets and murdering another kid just for a peanut. But I suppose...who wouldn't.? When he walked out of the FAYZ wall he was reluctant. Astrid convinced him to go out of the FAYZ and into a new life. Sam wasn't hunted down by the government or put in a labatory when he came out of the FAYZ. No that happened about five days earlier. He had a jury to talk to tommorow and he wasn't looking forward to it. The police didn't arrest him or anything but they still were thinking about it, and that's why he had to convince them that he didn't do anything wrong.

(one day later)

Sam went to the court hall with Caine and his mother. Caine and Sam were best buddies now and they were brothers, and brothers stuck out for each other. They walked towards the hall and walked towards the hall. They were told to just walk in at 2.30, it was 2.30. They entered the room and were greeted by a chorus of shoutes and insults. Caine raised his hand and lifted up a aisle bench with the people on it, he gently put them down shivering and scared. The court were now quite.

"Great way too make a entrance brother"

"Shut up and let's just do this thing then we can go home."

The judge was banging his hammer even though everyone was quite, when he noticed everyone was quite and was glaring in confusion at him he whispered sorry to nobody in particular and sat straight. "Everyone we are here to discuss about Caine and Sam...the boys were in the so called...sorry let me get this out". He ruffled through his papers and lowered his glasses saying "FAYZ." "let's start talking about what happened in the FAYZ, let's talk about what you had to go through."

"Well" Caine started. We basically we in school and suddenly all our teachers were gone. We then trashed the streets and got under the control of a bad leader." "His name was Orc." "Orc later developed stone hard skin and invunerability to fire." "I then took leadership and controlled the

FAYZ...Caine was going to continue but he got interuppted by the judge.

"Yes mr Caine but I want to know why you killed a boy named Drake...is that his name? Drake?"

He was a pyschopathic sadistic murderer. He had to die or he would of killed everyone."

"That Is not your call Mr Caine." Sharlot has this boy got a record of any mental difficeny?" The woman who must have been Sharlot was standing right next to the judge and Sam wondered why he hadn't noticed her before.

"Yes Judge". "This boy has been noticed as a potential threat to humanity so he was sent to coates to be guided into doing good." "The boy must of never improved his behavior and continued to wreak havoc."

"Why did you have to kill Drake Caine?" The Judge said. "With a long cold eye of fury staring at Caine."

"I said before Judge, he was a murderer and he had to die."

"That doesn't really answer my question Mr Caine" said the Judge getting a bit more impatient.

"As you are so reluctant to answer this question I will ask you another". "Tell me about Penny mr Caine."

Sam answered instead saying "Penny was a sadistic pyschopath as well as Drake." "She could put whatever she wanted into anyone's mind, be it bad or good." "The only thing she knew was hatred though and she presented it to others as it appeared to her." suddenly two adults burst into the room holding hands and running towards Caine.

You killed my daughter...you Bastard. "I'll fucking kill you bitch." he screamed. He ran towards Caine but not before he got thrown back across the room, he got pinned by some people of the jury. He screamed and screamed and screamed. Meanwhile the woman who must have been Penny cried and cried and cried. Soon both parents were singing in harmony.

Caine started to cry. Sam walked over and put himself too close into the judge's personal space that the judge began to walk back. Sam then said. This Court session is over, and strode off.

(two days later)

Caine and Sam were going to play on the Xbox. "Halo or Battlefield?" Sam began.

"Kinect?" Caine offered.

"Just dance?" Sam replied?

"Ok" Caine said

Sam put in the Justdance game disc and signed into his profile and let Caine sign into his. Sam started justdance by playing micheal-Jackson's Beat it. Sam started doing wacky moves on the floor and he was getting a bad score. Sam tried to do a breakdance but tripped over onto his bum.

"Fail" Caine laughed

"Oh shut up." Sam replied

when the song ended Sam said "I'd like to see you try it."

"ok no problem" he replied.

Caine walked over to the TV screen and did some good moves. He did mostly Sam's moves but just improved them...GREATLY. Suddenly their mum burst into the room tripping over the ethernet cable that led to the modem. She screamed.

"Mum? Mum what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"They...they...they want to put you into jail caa...caine. But I don't want that to happen...so it won't happen...I mean you can tear apart the wall right...?"

"Mum don't worry we'll fight for Caine and he won't go to jail...how's that."

"DON'T MOCK ME SAM". She burst out crying.

I wasn't...Sam mumbled.

I gotta get outta here...I …...I...ARGHHH. She screamed and ran down the stairs of the house and into the street. Staring in shock stood me and Caine watching through the window as a car slammed into their mother's legs...then there was just silence...just silence...

(need at least five good reviews to post the next chapter) thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Caine and Sam stared in horror as a fiatpanda car slammed into their mother's legs. Sam grabbed his pillows and held them in front of his stomach. He shouted "THROW ME! NOW!" Suddenly Sam was hovering in the air. He was zooming at a incredibly fast speed towards the window where they saw their mum get hit. Just as he thought he was going to get his head smashed open the window shattered and exploded into tiny little darts of glass. Sam safely got through with out being scarred and slammed down onto the gravel, it hurt even with the layers of pillows.

He ran over to the car. He saw his mum take her last breath."It's...not...your...faa...fault." she there was just silence...Sam turned around glaring at the driver of the car with fury.

He looked like he was 18, he said "wow she was a idiot," "she shouldn't of got in my way...wait...do you know her?" Sam stared at him inside the car smoking a cigarette.

Sam Swore at him saying you "fucking bastard...I'll...I'll kill you", Sam raised his hands and burned the man's arms. He then got a match out and chucked into the trunk, at that moment Sam didn't want to run away...No he just wanted revenge.

Suddenly Caine ran down the street, he raised his hand and chucked the car into the sky. Sam just watched with glee in his eyes, he watched as the car debris exploded into the air, shrapnel piercing all the flying birds wings. He saw the birds divebomb down to the ground wailing and screaming. He also saw the arm bone of the man flying in the air, that was all that was left of him.

"Too far man!" Too far!" Caine moaned.

(Contains mild lemons)

(seven days later)

the public hadn't found out about Caine and Sam's mother dying or the incident with the flying dead guy. Caine questioned Sam about why he didn't use his hands to light the tank. Sam replied saying "it was more fun that way with a match." "I like Drama"

Sam went to Astrid's house, they were going to have a sleepover. They had their arguments but they knew they loved each other. Astrid showed Sam the house and introduced him to the parents and the hamster, he loved the hamster, it looked so cuddly. Astrid brought sam upstairs and said.

"Wait a sec I'm going to the toilet."

good for you. Sam replied. While Astrid went downstairs towards the toilet Sam went into a room which had many pictures of family occasions: e.g wedding, carnivals, and so on. Sam went over to the desk and saw a condom, he giggled and reminded himself that he would tell Astrid later. Sam went into what looked like Astrid's room and looked around at the my little pony ornaments and her phone. He knew he shouldn't look at it but he couldn't resist. He unlocked the phone, luckily it had no password or combination. He opened the phone and saw a picture of him as her wallpaper.

It was a picture of him from when he was on the beach with Astrid a long time ago. Sam was swimming in the sea and Astrid was lying on a chair on the beach. He saw that Astrid had got her camera and zoomed in close to his stomach, he thought am I physically attractive? He had a look at the gallery on her phone and saw lots of pictures of him swimming and him running and do exercises and such. He heard the door creep open and soon realized Astrid was staring at him.

"Um hey Astrid"

"

you know that's my phone right sam?" Astrid asked.

um I thought it was mine, "I get confused some times sorry" Sam said embarresed.

"Right so you have a pink phone?"

"um...um..." Sam replied nervously

"it's ok sam." Astrid replied. "Anyway this is my bedroom, this is my bed." She smiled.

"Nice." Sam commented.

.

Thanks Sam said awkwardly. Sam glared into Astrid's eyes and Astrid stared back. Suddenly Astrid took her top of. Sam stood staring at her bra. She then took her bra off. She was completely topless now, breasts totally vulnerable.

"Wanna feel em sam?" Astrid said invitingly.

Um not really...

Oh come on Sam...she thrust her chest forward.

"I really don't want to...though."...Asrtid took more of her clothes of so she was completely naked apart from having her my little pony pants on.

Astrid began walking over towards Sam and pushed him playfully onto the bed.

"Astrid...I..."

Just shhhhh Sam. She started taking her pants of and waved her hips in his face, she then turned Sam around so that he was on top of him.

There was no doubt Sam was enjoying this even though he wouldn't admit it. She waved her her stomach in front of him doing round circles around his head. She then lied down and gripped Sam tighly from behind.

Suddenly a man with glasses burst into the room saying "Astrid I got you a new laptop it can...ASTRID? ASTRID?!. WHAT THE %^&*WHAT ARE YOU BLOODY DOING?"!.

Astrid stared shocked.

I...I...I...help! help! he's attacking me"

"Wha"...Sam asked. Suddenly Astrid's father smacked him full on in the face. Sam ran out of the house and into the street crying and screaming. Soon everybody had heard about what had happened and everyone had seen his dead mother's body.

(one day later.)

He awoke in the street in a puddle of mud and spit. Caine was prodding him awake and he was shouting "COME ON! "COME ON" "WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE".

"eh"? Sam mumbled.

Get off your lazy ass and come on or we'll get caught and I don't wanna hurt anybody...suddenly seven police car's blocked the exit to the alleway, there was some gas that made them laugh a bit and then they both went to sleep.

Caine and Sam woke in a jail cell, Caine was weak, very weak. He couldn't use his powers much now and if he could it was only about once every two days. A guard came and said to Caine, "Come on you" the Door of the jail cell was locked and the guard couldn't find the keys "Crap" he said. Caine tore apart the walls of the jail cell so that the guard cowered away and said "please walk ahead...please". Sam supposed that was Caine's daily allowance of power.

They walked ahead into the court and were again confronted with threats swearing and cursing. Caine said "your turn". Sam sighed and generated a green ball of light which hushed the people who were watching.

The judge `started straight away not waitng for anyone to stop talking. He said "Sam temple were you involved with a sexual assault on missus Astrid?

"No I wasn't doing anything bad...she wanted it." Sam said.

"that's not how I heard it" the judge glared at sam. Sam glared cooly back.

"Did you kill a civilian recently?" "This civilian killed my mother and was only aged about 17 or 18." "He also did not care that he killed my mother".

"It is for the united states government to decide what is fair and what is not. It is for the united states governement to classify if a person should of died or not. It is the united states government to decide what is the law and what we must follow."

"The united states governement are never cruel to you so why do you act bad to the government mister Sam"? The judge said. "You will be sentenced to permanent jail time with no leeways. You will rot In a jail cell mister Sam"

"sam stared in shock"

You mister Caine will be sentenced to a firing squad which will take place now. I wish you good luck in hell mister Caine because I'm sure as *&^%$ your not going to heaven. Goodbye.

"What?"! Caine exclaimed. Suddenly a swat team burst in and shot Caine multiple times without warning. Then there was only silence...and Caine's mauled Dead body


	3. Chapter 3

Sam watched helplessly as Caine got rapid bullets embedded in every inch of his stomach. When the firing squad stopped firing Caine had holes all over his body, he slowly raised his hand which must have been a impossibly hard effort and threw the guards through the window not hesitating to make sure the glass shards got inside their eye sockets. He turned his hand towards the walls and brought them crashing down onto the solid oak floor. He said "RUN!" "RUN"! in his last wheezing breath.

Sam was paralysed in shock and fear, he stared at Caine. Caine stared back at Sam with somewhat sympathy in his eyes and raised his hands and chucked Sam across the street. Sam was flying very very very fast, so fast that he was sure that if he got caught on anything like a tree he would be instantly dead. He knew that he had to get out of this crazy town, maybe to a different town or different country!. He ran on and on into the streets, he passed a man waving his hand in his direction beckoning Sam over.

He said "Wanna pup"

Sam was nervous that the man would bring a shotgun out at any given moment, so he took his hands out of his pockets and walked towards the man.

He said "Do you wanna puppy? We got strong ones, fast ones, agile ones. This man had obviously not though Sam as a threat and a federal offence to the world.

Sam looked over the little fence gate holding the pups inside the enclosure. Most of the pups were playing with each other, they all looked adorable but only one caught his eye. It was a German Shepard puppy, sure it was cute and everything but this one looked strong and agile. The man chucked the puppy's a bone and all the playing puppy's ran towards it. He looked at the one he liked and saw that the puppy wasn't intrepid in that bone, he just went off and minded his own business.

The playing puppy's ran up to the man to grab the bone but he was holding it out of reach, just barely though. He watched the puppy watch the playing puppy's try get the bone and the puppy walked over to the jumping puppy's and simply jumped on each one of them like stepping stones and reached the top, he then snatched the bone from the man's hands and chucked it down towards the other pups. Then the puppy just walked off minding it's own business, interested in everything but the bone.

The puppy stopped suddenly and walked towards Sam who had his hand dangling over the fence but was getting none of the puppy's attention. The puppy walked up to Sam and cocked his head slightly. The cute puppy then went up beneath his hand and smudged his fur into his hand. He looked so adorable...he thought he must get that puppy.

"How much?" Sam asked.

"For the one your stroking?...well...that pup never ever goes up to anybody but he went up to you...just...ah forget it just keep him." the man said

Really!? Sam exclaimed.

" Buddy just take very good care of him." The man said. Sam had a vision of the puppy grown up and Sam alone with him. The dog would be a great guard dog and it was by far the most confident one out of the group.

The man handed Sam a doggy bowl, a pocket training booklet and a portable dog water carrier. He gave Sam a bag and put the items inside for him and let Sam walk off.

"What about a leash?" Sam asked

"I think that dog likes ya enough to stay by your side. I had a German shepherd pup like him before, indicating Sam's new Dog. It was afraid of car noises plane noises and pretty much any type of loud gossip and fireworks. "I lived by a populated town so the Dog just basically didn't stray further than about two meters from me." "So I think that Dog will be fine with you...as he's a pup and all he'll be scared cos he's away from his family." "So remember take real good care of him."

Sam said bye to the man and walked off with the Dog into the wilderness with no intention of ever coming back. He had now a dog by his side which was actually STAYING by his side. He had grew tired of the cold-hearted idiotic rabble and his dog was just enough for him to be happy. He once read a book called...wolf brother...that was it. It was about a boy who got a dog and it was all about clans and everything, But what was good was that the wolf and the boy got along together...It doesn't really matter that the dog could communicate with the boy and that's how they got along.

Sam and the dog walked into the woods on a path which was uncertain and a life that was uncertain. They walked on and on and on into the deep cold woods and thought,

"Was it worth it?"

editors note below

(sorry that this was a shorter chapter.) (I didn't have much time to Wright this one.)


	4. Chapter 4

There was a rustle in a bush...the Dog began to growl, warning his master's danger up ahead. But he was too interested and embedded in his own feelings to realize what just came upon him.

Sam awoke bound and sweating. He didn't know where the source of heat was coming from but he was burning up quickly. He opened his eyes to see a man ask him "Boy where's ur family"?

Sam was tired and would answer to anything so he said "Um...In the...the town...

The man stared at him. He walked over to his puppy who was sleeping/unconscious, He picked up the puppy by his legs and dangled him upside down asking "Is this ur pup"?

" YOU DARE TOUCH HIM YOU DAMN ^%$£" Sam screamed. He struggled against the bonds that surrounded his hands and leaned feebly back when he learned it was pointless.

The man said "We don't tolerate swearing here. He picked up the dog and chucked him in the fire.

"NO...PLEASE NO...STOP YOU DAMN...damn... Sam faded away realizing that he could do nothing about his scorching wailing dog.

"You ready to listen now?" the man asked.

"I...damn you to hell...damn you, damn you, damn you" Sam cried. The man who killed his puppy laughed. "WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU B*****?" Sam screamed.

"All I want to know his where your family are so I can bring you all together and turn you in. I heard there's a pretty good pay for you. You understand?"

"Don't you dare hurt my family...I...I...".Sam burst out crying. Suddenly A massive German shepherd burst out of the brambles and shoved the man into the fire. He screamed as his clothes burned up and soon enough his skin started burning. The Dog was followed by a girl who was wearing a circlet woven of brambles. She looked tribal but currently it was completely irrelevant. The German shepherd barked at the at the girl and she came up to Sam and said

"Dog wants you to come". Dog wants you to be with Dog." She stared at him without expression.

"What? I...don't get what your saying...what do you mean? how did you..." Suddenly there was a rustle in the trees. A bow came visible above a branch and suddenly there was a Arrow lodged in his shoulder.

AHHHHHHHH HE SCREAMED. Blood started pouring out of shoulder and the girl who had rescued him grabbed a rock and rammed it right onto the sight of his head. Then everything was Black...

(Sorry this was a short chapter. Due to the amount of hate mail I have. I was battling myself to decide if writing this chapter was worth it :( )


End file.
